


Her Favorite Author

by GAliciaCamargo



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Books, Desire, F/F, Flirting, I just wrote it out of the blue, Lust, talking about love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAliciaCamargo/pseuds/GAliciaCamargo
Summary: Andrea Sachs is now an adult novel writer and Miranda Priestly happens to read these books… and she likes them. Set nine years after DWP.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	Her Favorite Author

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the eventual mess, English is not my first idiom. I'm from Brazil.  
> I took some ideas I had and decided to write something, finally.  
> If you want to talk to me, send me tips or requests my e-mail is capricorn.galicia@gmail.com

There has always been this sparkle between Miranda and Andrea; it was undeniable. Even now, almost ten years after they met for the first time, a year since they last saw each other, the gleam is there, it’s here. 

Andrea started working as a journalist that same year she ran from Paris, wrote her first adult novel the next one, a masterpiece, all about love and partnership she hasn’t experienced yet. But it served, she is a well-known writer now. She never left the city. Andrea has a great apartment, a nice car and everything she ever wanted, everything except the love of her life. 

Miranda, as always, was commanding Runaway and doing her best year after year, she never remarried, not after she realised she was better alone. They kept their lives going, doing the assignments and looking ahead for the future, never wishing more. Although they never stopped thinking about one another. Miranda had to face rejection, she felt abandoned and a little betrayed in Paris, but she followed Andrea’s career, she did everything she could to feel the brunet close. On the other hand, Andrea had to deal alone with the intensity of her passion, and dear Goddess, she did the best she could, writing down every sing flinch of emotion she had, writing every desire and dream. 

-“Miran...Oh, sweet Jesus, what? Miranda, are you reading what I think you’re reading?”- The bald man entered Miranda’s office and stared at her in awe. She was with a copy of Andrea’s latest book in hands, the one she kept hidden for months, the one she could stop reading, her cheeks were red by embarrassment. Miranda dropped the book to the ground in a hurry, trying to hide it and held her phone tight in her hands. 

\- “What do you want here, Nigel?”- if she was surprised, she didn’t show. 

\- “I was here to ask you about the last photoshoot of Men’s Runaway, but now I want to know, sorry, Miranda… Was it Andrea’s book you just dropped? Were you reading it?”- he pointed to the book under the table. Miranda held her breath before, her head spinning, she just didn’t know how to answer. 

-”Well, yes… what is the problem?”- she said, picking the book again and putting it inside the drawer. - “I can read whatever I want, for fuck’s sake…And you could do what you’re paid for, Nigel”.

\- “Yes, yes… I just… you forbade her name her here, so I thought you would never read one of her books. Besides, they are very sensual...”- He looked at his boss and smiled. - “But this is a good thing tho, you know… She is great!”- he stated. 

\- “I’m not dumb or living under a rock. I know how famous she is… And yes, they very are sensual, and she is quite good.”- She dismissed, doing that thing she does with her hands, her eyes never meeting Nigel’s. - “But now I need to think about… About something... leave.. now!”- He was trying to formulate a new phrase, something about going to tell Andrea; she fired first.- “That’s all”- and kept doing her things, or trying to act as normal as always. At the same time Nigel left, she retook the book and her phone. 

Miranda couldn’t stop thinking about Andrea. Well, not after what she just did to herself this morning- all hot and thinking about Andrea- not after she finally read the autograph the twins made Andrea give her that infamous day, almost a year ago. That’s why she had been staring at her phone and the book; she needed to call Andrea and hear her voice once more. 

About one year ago, they met by chance - that’s what the twins said, but we know that’s not true - Caroline and Cassidy wanted to spend one evening with their mother, it was their first year at college. Caroline started law school and Cassidy opted for arts. The redheads insisted on going to this cafeteria downtown. Miranda still remembers all the scene, all of it. 

-“ Mom, you don’t have to worry, we’re just going to drink coffee… we’re not in some fashion show”- one of them said, casually. The other one was looking around, looking for someone. Miranda froze when she caught her daughter gaze. It was her. She was nicely dressed, her eyes just the same, her smile, her hair just above her shoulders. 

\- “Look, there is Andy.”- Caroline was not surprised at all; Miranda started to feel sick.

\- “Oh, hi…”- Andrea had no other reaction; she was shocked, stuck at her spot. The Dragon lady, her muse was staring at her with that astonishing, big, pleasant blue.- “What a nice… nice surprise, you two girls… its been a while.”- The brunet gulped, faking a smile. 

\- “Yes, almost three weeks… look who is here too, Andy…”- Cassidy pushed Andrea near Miranda. 

\- “Hello, Andrea… How are you?”- Miranda started to laugh inside her head - Really, Miranda? “How are you?”. It was heaven to say that name out loud. 

-“I’m fine... you?”- she replied politely, not knowing what to do. She simply watched Miranda. 

\- “It seems like I was going to buy coffee and spend the evening with my mischievous daughters, but now I don’t know.”- Miranda snapped.- “You three remained in touch, exciting…”. 

\- “Yeah, that’s true, we’ve met here now and then… girls I was going home now… You three have a nice day”. That’s it, Andrea was leaving, again and Miranda felt her world crumbling, yet she could do nothing again. 

\- “Wait, have a coffee with us, mom would love to hear more about you.” The oldest, Caroline, almost squealed. 

\- “She would love to. She is quite a fan, you know Andy?”- and that was not a lie, Miranda was a huge fan actually, she read all the novels and were very talkative about them, of course, with her daughters, the ones she wanted to murder or yell at. 

\- “Really? You read them?”- Andrea shuttered, she could not believe it. 

\- “I… fine, yes…”- Miranda was trying not to choke, it was hard to breathe. - “I like them. They’re okay.”- She added, looking steadily in Andrea's eyes.

\- “Dear Goddess, what an exciting thing… So it’s my pleasure, let me buy you a coffee, come on girls”- She joked, winked at Miranda and went to get their drink with wobbly legs.

They sat and chatted, Andrea and the twins did the talking, but Miranda was happy just for being there, she felt full of joy. From time to time Andrea looked at her and contemplated every movement carefully. She felt her skin hot against her clothes; the gaze was too strong to ignore. They stared and spoke silently, looking deep in each other eyes. On the way out, Cassidy grabbed her mother's purse and took the book Miranda always carries and handed to Andrea. 

\- “Here, please write something… She is too proud to ask, but I know she wants”- the girl insisted. 

\- “Of course, but… Miranda, it’s okay for you?”- she muttered, turning her body to the other woman.- “I know this two too well to pretend this get-together isn’t set up, but, if you want, I can do it for you, anything you want…”.- Said leaning even closer.

\- “Yes… Please, Andrea.”- Her voice was like a whisper. She almost begged Andrea to sign the stupid book. The time passed in a rush and suddenly Andrea’s lips were kissing her cheek. She heard the words, very close to her hear. - “I missed you, Miranda”. She smiled, waved goodbye and ran to the car, never going back there or opening the book. Only until yesterday, approximately a year after their encounter, when the twins asked her. She finally read the note. 

“May you, one of my greatest inspirations, be able to enjoy reading as much as I loved writing this book. I’ve missed you, and I apologise for being so stubborn years ago.  
I hope we can chat about my book.  
Call me - 555 5678 7767  
Yours, Andrea Sachs”.

The words were stuck in Miranda’s brain since last night, her heart in pain and full of hope - Greatest inspirations - I’ve missed you - Yours - What was all this about? She needed to ask Andrea what the hell was going on. It’s now or never, she called the number.

\- “...Hi…”- the female voice inquired. 

\- “Hi, Andrea…”- Miranda muttered in a low purr. 

\- “Miranda?” - the brunet quaked - “The Priestly? Oh, this is”- Shocked, she trembled and ran to close her office’s door-“... I wasn’t expecting you to call me”.

\- “If you want I can hang up…”- hissed. 

\- “No, please, talk to me, Miranda…”- it was almost a plead. 

\- “What do you meant … Why you wrote… Am I one of your greatest inspirations?”- There was silence, and then. 

\- “Yes, Miranda…”- finally, the confession - “You’re one my greatest inspirations… I know I’m one of your biggest disappointments, but…”- recollecting the past was always painful- “So you read the note... just now?”- she was puzzled.

\- “No, I read yesterday…”- The last night’s memory made her feel burning inside - “I… restarted reading your book”- Her voice harsh with want. 

\- “Really? That’s great… did you reach the end?”- Andrea was breathing heavily. 

\- “Yes… It was… Strong…”- Miranda was trying to keep her voice down, she was at work, for gods name.

\- “That one is.. is about a woman I might never have in my arms, I wrote thinking about her, all of them… She is my inspiration…”. 

\- “How I’m ‘one of them’ if they are all about love and this woman?” the question came abruptly, then realisation -“Andrea?”. 

\- “Yes, Miranda.”- She said, at least, and added- “What do you think about them… about the novels and all? How you feel about them?”- whispering and hoping for the best. - “Do you ever thought them were about you?”. 

\- “No… I’ve never… never thought about”.- her hands were sweating. 

\- “And now? What about it?”.

\- “My thoughts about it are inappropriate…”- pressing her thighs together, she continued- “My thoughts about it are very inappropriate for a phone talking if you can imagine… or feel Andrea”- her voice has more than hoarse, she could feel her pulsating core. 

\- “And what about me? What do you think about me, Miranda?”- teasing, Andrea had to ask, her heated and throbbing centre made her request. 

\- “Well, my thoughts about you are quite inappropriate too, now… if only I could tell you, Andrea…”- By now, her underwear was ruined and it was not lunchtime yet. 

\- “I spend all these years wondering what your kiss feels like, wondering how soft your skin is, trying to deny myself, only wanting more of you… Can you imagine?”- she shivered and moaned.  
Someone knocked at Miranda’s office door. Suddenly, she felt very shy and ashamed.  
Hot, horny, wet and ashamed. 

-“ Andrea, I… I need to go… You will hear from me, just wait… Goodbye...”- took a deep breath and hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I do now?  
> If you want, tell me.


End file.
